Solve for $x$ : $5 = 3x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{3} = \dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$